The invention relates to a portable stand for a grinder motor, and more particularly, to such a stand that is portable yet is sufficiently stable for supporting a heavy grinder motor and the like and which provides for electrical hook-up and control of the motor.
Previously, various arrangements have been proposed for supporting electric motors having controls used in different applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,236 discloses a flexibly mounted rotary tool which is driven from a motor supported on a wall mounted support. U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,231 discloses a foot control for controlling a motor which drives grinding wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,910 discloses an upright stand which includes an electrical outlet mounted on a portable work frame. However, none of these arrangements provide a simple and reliable portable stand which is suitable for stably supporting a heavy grinding motor in such a manner that the electrical hook up and control of the motor may also be had.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is a grinding motor stand which is portable and from which a heavy grinding motor may be suspended in a stable manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable grinding motor stand for stably supporting a grinding motor which provides electrical hook up and control of the grinding motor.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable stand for a grinding motor which has a stable telescoping post supported by a stable base which incorporates an electrical junction box for hook up and control of an electrical grinding motor suspended from the stand.